My Queen
by CassieJazz
Summary: Lance and Ilana are shopping for a VERY special occasion. Set in the near future! RXR!


"Never in my life have I seen something so ridiculous." Ilana sneered at the comment, and twisted her body to look at a tall boy who was slouching over a cream couch. She couldn't keep an angry expression though, Lance was right. This dress was ridiculous.

Poofy in all the wrong places, Ilana whipped her arms down in an alarming speed to try and flatten the gown's sides.

"Maybe..." She looked at her dress consultant with a nervous (almost apologetic) smile, "we could try the mermaid gown?" The italian woman nodded with a grin and said; "Right away, ma'am."  
The woman retreated to the back room and left the two teens to themselves.

Ilana pushed down the sides of the dress again. "I wish she could've taken this thing back." Lance watched her twist again and review the dress in the large mirror. He raised himself from his bent position and walked over to join his fiancé in the reflection. He took her hand

"It doesn't show your figure, Princess." Ilana smiled, and squeezed his fingers.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Well, I can't call you 'My Queen' yet. We're not married." She stepped down from the stool with Lance's help and let out a giggle.

"We will be." She put her hands to her face. "Oh, I can't wait!" Lance brought her into a tight hug, and kissed her nose.

"Neither can I." They gazed into each others eyes for a minute, hand in hand. "Lets get you out of this thing."

Ilana, smirking, raised her hands as high as she could. "Help me, Corporal."

Lance rolled his eyes, how many times has she called him that today? He helped her strip down, and as he lifted off the heavy gown, he huffed at the sight of the horrid corset that continued to suffocate his soon-to-be-wife. "Why do you wear that thing?" Ilana sighed; she knew that was coming.

"Even though we're not on Galaluna, I should at least abide by some of it's marriage traditions."

"Our _**marriage**_ is against those traditions." Ilana would usually have been angered by this, but she was surprisingly calm. Maybe it was because she was shopping, maybe it was because she was surrounded by gorgeous wedding dresses, but she decided to agree with the "I'm not angry with him, because I love him" choice.

"I know, I know. But, hey, I said **some** of it's traditions. Not all of them." Lance paused from undoing her corset, and blinked.

"Oh." Ilana and Lance stayed quiet for the next few minutes, until the corset was officially undone. She released and deep breath and massaged her ribcage.

"I wish I had chosen a better tradition, though." Lance smiled. Ilana was trying to be sweet, and he knew that. He couldn't necessarily understand her motives, and he wasn't going to try to. The reason they were even getting married was so that he and she could control the Kingdom and it's army without having any say against them. _"And maybe even win this damn war."_ He thought. The woman stepped in with another white gown, and Lance stepped back.

He bent over again on the couch and watched Ilana barely make it into the dress with a broad smile. _"That's not how it is anymore though."_ They both knew that. They wouldn't be getting married if they didn't know that. He really loved her. And he knew that when his "job" became his passion, as in instead of protecting the Princess from Mutraddi because the King told him so, he would protect her because he was IN LOVE with her. He found that the transition was obvious.

"So, Lance." He looked up, and his jaw dropped. "What about this one?" Ilana looked striking in that silk gown, and the beads and fabric linings emphasized her shapely figure so much, it could've brought Lance to his knees. Silently, but still stunned, he walked over to Ilana, not taking her eyes off her for a second. He didn't even notice the consultant sneak out of the room.  
Once again, he took her hand, but this time kissed it slowly and surely. He took a minute to gather his thoughts, and looked up to Ilana.

"You look beautiful," and then he bowed, "My Queen." and then he kissed her hand again.


End file.
